Falling in Love
by Ninasa1122
Summary: 17 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jacob are best friends. One day her parents finally allow her to go to High School alone, were she mets a human named Brad. Will Jacob ever tell her how he really feels or will Brad be in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Love Chapter One

Hey guys, so the reason I'm writing this story is I've seen a few stories like this but I never read them because Renesmee was mentally very young and physically looked 17, and just because she looks 17 doesn't mean she is 17 and old enough to date. It just grossed me out, so I decided to write me own where she's actually old enough to date. Anyway I hope you guys like it :) I have everything written I'm just getting the last 3 chapters edited. This won't be a long story it's only 7 chapters and I'll be updating twice a week :)

And a shout out to my beta musicalfreak22 for editing all my chapters :)

For updates and sneak peaks follow me on Twitter at Ninasa1122

*oh and Renesmee doesn't know that Jacob imprinted on her*

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"Happy seventeenth birthday Renesmee!" my family yelled.

I had just woken up from bed and walked downstairs to eat when I saw my family standing at the bottom with a banner and the living room decorated.

"Thanks guys!" I replied, smiling. I walked over to my parents and gave them a hug.

"Have a good sleep darling?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"So Renesmee how does it feel to be seventeen?" my uncle Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"Same as yesterday I guess," I replied.

"Oh my baby has grown up so fast," my mother said sadly.

It was true. I looked like I was five years old when I wasn't even a year old. My family and I were different. My family are all vampires and when my mom was a human, she fell in love with my vampire dad and they had me. I'm a vampire hybrid, half human, half vampire. Once I'm around eighteen I'll stop aging and growing.

"Come to the kitchen, I made you a nice breakfast today," grandma Esme said.

Human food isn't my favourite, but I eat it from time to time, and I don't want to hurt my grandmothers feelings. My grandma loves every excuse to cook.

"Is Jake coming over today?" I asked while cutting up my pancake.

"Him and a few over others are coming from Forks for your party tonight, he will be here sometime this evening," grandpa said.

Jacob is my best friend. I've known him since the day I was born. We'd had to leave Forks a while ago to keep our secret, but Jacob needed to stay to take care of his dad. It was one reason why I hated living in New Orleans.

After I was done eating, I went back to my room and got dressed. Alice already had clothes picked out for me to wear tonight. I was so excited. I hadn't seen Jake in a few weeks. We talked on the phone everyday though, but I still missed him. I didn't know what it was, but I'd always felt a connection between Jacob and I.

After I got dressed, I went down and did a bit of homeschooling. Everyone in the family was taking turns teaching me something different. My favourite class was with uncle Emmett. Today, everyone went easy on me since it was my birthday and wanted me to have a little free time.

I went to the piano and played. I loved to play; my father taught me how when I was young and I've loved it ever since. I'm pretty good, but not as good as my dad or Aunt Rose.

"Renesmee, you need to get ready! Jacob will be here soon," aunty Alice said.

I ran upstairs to my room excitedly. I knew my aunt's definition of soon was different than mine, but I was still excited. She got me to change and did my hair and such. Sometimes I found it annoying because I hardly ever leave the house, my parents were really protective of me, but I usually didn't mind dressing up. After about an hour, my aunts were finally done.

"Are you two done with my daughter because someone's waiting to see her," my mom said from the doorway.

"Jacob!" I yelled, and bolted down the stairs. I saw him walk into the house and ran into his arms. "Jake! I missed you so much."

"Nessie, hey!" He spun me around in a circle and kissed my head. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I looked behind Jacob and saw Seth, and Jared. "Hey guys!" I said and hugged them both. I looked down and saw a few bags. "What's with all the bags? Are you staying long?" I asked hopefully.

"Well we have a surprise for you," mom said.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"We're letting you go to high school," dad said. What's so exciting about that? I've been to school briefly, but I never really talked to anyone because my family scared everyone off. "Alone," dad added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and Jacob is moving in with us to finish high school," mom said happily.

"He's taking everything by correspondence, but he can still come to school if you need him," dad explained.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys!" I said, and then went over and hugged Jacob again.

"Okay let's open the rest of your presents," aunty Alice said excitedly. I giggled and grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him over to sit on the couch with me. "Here open mine!" aunt Alice said, handing me a small box. I shook it close to my ear.

"Hmmm, I wonder what this is." I opened the box to find a dozen gift cards to various stores. Typical aunt Alice.

"We're going on a shopping spree before you go to school!" my aunt said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"But don't worry, if the gift cards don't cover all the cost I'll buy it for you." aunt Alice whispered behind her hand.

"Alice, don't you think Renesmee has enough clothes?" mom said. She doesn't particularly like shopping. I think it's fun; it gives me a chance to get out. Aunt Alice scoffed.

"A girl can never have enough clothes."

"Here, this is from me and Em," aunt Rose said, passing over various bags. I opened them all and found school supplies.

Next, uncle Jasper gave me some new books. Grandpa got me a new acoustic guitar and some blank sheet music, and grandma gave some jewelry.

"Here you go," dad said, handing me an envelope. I opened it and found a licence, and not just any license: a driver's license for me! I gasped.

"The rest of your present is in the garage." Mom said. I ran over and saw a car under a sheet and pulled it off, revealing a sleek black car.

"Thanks guys!" I ran back over to my parents and hugged them.

"It's got bullet proof windows, lots of air bags, and other neat safety features," my father said. I rolled my eye.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I want the best for my little girl," he replied.

"Now why don't you take it for a test drive?" I grinned happily and got in the car.

"Shot gun!" Jacob called out before hopping in with me. I directed the car out of the driveway and cruised around town.

"Man I could get used to this."

"Well if you weren't taking your classes by correspondence, we could drive together every day to school."

"I know, but we all want you to experience school like a normal kid."

"Will you join us next time?"

"Hell no I'm only taking school once. Hell, I don't even need school."

"Not when you know a family of rich vampires who gives you free meals and such," I teased.

"That's not what I meant." We were silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I really missed you." I smiled.

"Me too."

"And I see you're still wearing our friendship bracelet."

"Of course! You're my best friend!"

"And don't forget it!"

* * *

Well leave a review and tell me what you think! We will be meeting Brad in chapter two ;) So I'll be updating again on Wednsaday!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling In Love Chapter 2

Hey guys! Ready for chapter two? I promise this one is more interesting than the last!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up a bit early today to get ready for school. Yes, this is my very first day of high school, going alone. I'm so nervous. What on earth am I going to wear? I feel a wave of reassurance from my uncle Jasper and my door opens and my aunts walked in.

"Need some help?" Aunt Alice asks.

"Yes! I'm freaking out! What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if-"

"Darling, they're going to love you," mom says from the doorway.

"And besides, it's never too late to change your mind," dad says, now standing beside her.

"No, I'm going to do this," I say firmly.

"Okay, now let's find the perfect outfit," Aunt Alice says before walking decisively into my walk-in closet.

"Alice, please, you've had the outfit picked out for weeks," Aunt Rose says.

"Okay fine, I did," she rummages through my closet and hands me some clothes. "Oh and get the blue scarf we bought yesterday!"

After I change, I curl my hair a bit and put on a little make up before standing in front of the mirror, making sure I look okay. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say.

"Hey Nessie... Wow you look beautiful," Jake says. I blush a little.

"Thanks."

"Now let's go downstairs and eat, I'm starving." I laugh.

"You're always hungry."

After eating, I make my way to my car and just before getting in, my parents decide to take a few pictures of me. Jacob gives me a tight hug.

"I'll see you later." I smile in return.

"Now remember, if anyone gives you any trouble, just tell me and we will take care of it," dad says. I roll my eyes.

"Bye dad."

"I hope you have a great day," mom says.

"Thanks, I'll see you all later, I love you!"

And I get in my car and drive off. Finding the school is easy. I even found a map to the school and a map of the school online. I chuckle a little and set the papers down, take a deep breath and get out of my car… which already brings some attention and a lot of people are looking my way. I grab my bag and head off towards the office to get my schedule. When I'm inside, the secretary gets me all set up and sends me to the principal's office, where he gives me the rundown of the school rules and such, and then gives me a tour of the school before escorting me to my first class.

"If you have any problems Renesmee, don't hesitate to ask. Welcome to our school," the principal says.

"Thank you sir," I reply politely.

I look at the door to my classroom and take a deep breath. I can do this, I think to myself, it's no different than going to school with my family. I take a step forward, walking into the class and heading towards the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm new to your class."

"Oh well welcome, you can just have a seat over there, next to Brad," she replies. I look over to where she is pointing and see a very cute boy waiving his hand in the direction of an empty seat. He has short styled brown hair and looks pretty much like your stereotype prep. I thank the teacher and go over and take a seat next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Brad," he says.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee," I reply.

"Renesmee?" He says, struggling a bit. I laugh.

"Don't worry, lots of people have trouble with it."

"Can I call you Ren?"

"Sure."

"Sweet, so where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Cool."

"Alright class let's begin," the teacher says.

Class is extremely dull. I've already learned all of this but I take all the necessary notes, and engage in the class as much as I can. Even though it's not important, I still want a good grade. When class is over, I gather my things.

"Hey Ren, so what's your next class?" Brad asks.

"Social Justice," I reply.

"Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"That would be great, thanks, this school is huge!"

"Okay, right this way," He points to his right and starts to lead the way. It isn't far from the other class.

"Well this is it..."

"Thanks Brad," I reply. I'm just about to go in when he stops me.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" He asks.

"Sure I'd love to," I say.

"Great I'll meet you here after class."

This class is interesting and goes by quickly, and before I know it, the bell for lunch rings. I walk out of class and just like Brad had promised, he is waiting for me right outside the door.

"Hey Ren, how was class?" He asks.

"It was good," I reply.

He smiles and then leads me through the crowded hallways to the cafeteria. We get our lunch and we sit with his friends. He introduces me to all of them, and everyone seems to be quite nice. He seems to be in the popular crowd, which is a little unlike me since one: I don't like to be the centre of attention and two, I don't like getting too close to people since we move so much. I prefer to be alone, but I occasionally make some friends. At first, everyone is polite and asks questions, but eventually they move on to a different topic. When the end of lunch bell rings, I stand up to leave and throw out my leftovers.

"So Ren, what do you think?" Brad asks, joining me.

"Everyone seemed nice... I'm just not used to big groups... I usually prefer to be alone..."

"You don't seem like someone who likes to be alone..." I shrug.

"So what's your next class?"

"Chemistry."

"Okay follow me," he leads me through the crowded hallways to my class, we bid our goodbyes and I walk into the classroom. Like my other two classes, this one is easy. I take notes and watch the clock go by as I wait for this class to end. When the bell rings, I get up and leave, finding Brad waiting for me like before and he leads me to my next class, English. I introduce myself and sit down next to a girl.

"Um hey, I'm Holly," she says. She looks normal, different from the girls I spent my lunch with.

"Hi I'm Renesmee, I'm new here," I repliy.

"Renesmee? Wow, I have never heard anyone named that before."

"I was named after both of my grandmothers."

"Really? That's actually pretty cool."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Okay class, turn to page twenty five of your textbooks," the teacher says. Today is only team work. Holly and I work pretty well together and at the end, we have some spare time to chat and get to know each other. I have a good feeling about her. Better than the girls I met at lunch; I hate fake friends. When the bell rings, dismissing us from school, Holly and I leave class together and say our goodbyes when I se Brad.

"Hey," he greets me.

"Hey," I reply.

"So how was your first day here?"

"It was good."

"Cool... Do you mind if I walk you to your car?"

"No, not all."

We talk some more as we leave the building and when we get to my car, Brad freezes.

"Oh my god. This is your car?!" Brad asks in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah... It was a birthday present."

"Your family must be loaded!"

"Something like that.."

"Sorry that was rude..." He says, blushing lightly. "It's just, this car..."

"It's fine," I say.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I gave him a small smile and get in my car.

When I get home, I see my family eagerly waiting for me. I grab my bag and head inside.

"So how was your first day?" Mom asks eagerly.

"It was good," I reply.

"Did you make any new friends?" Grandma asks.

"Yeah," I reply. My father and aunt eye me suspiciously.

I give them an innocent smile and walk over to Jake.

"Hey you," he says.

"Hey," I reply and give him a hug.

"Get lots of homework?" He asks.

"Just a few papers I need to get signed, you?"

"Nessie, please, I have giant stacks of papers I need to get done within the year. I have homework for an eternity."

"Did you at least get some done today?"

"...no... But I will tomorrow."

"Jake," I whine, "you can't procrastinate. Let's do some assignments together and then we can hang out." He sighs.

"Okay."

A few hours and some assignments done and over with, I help him set up a schedule to help him stay on track with his work.

"There. Tomorrow, I expect you to do your work while I'm at school," I say. Jake grins.

"I promise."

"Good, now let's go do something else!" We end up on the couch watching TV while Jake snacks on food.

After a while, I feel my eyelids go heavy and fall asleep. The next thing I know I am in my bed.

"Jake?" I mumble.

"I'm right here, Nessie," he says, "you fell asleep, I was just taking you to bed."

"Good night Jake," I whisper.

"Good night Nessie," he replies before kissing my forehead. I drift back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in Love Ch 3

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Tuesday and Wednesday went pretty much the same as Monday. Brad and I were hanging out every day: in the mornings, on breaks and lunch, he's a pretty nice guy... And I may be developing a tiny crush on him. I've never felt this way before, I've heard of all the stories of how my family members fell in love and I could only imagine what love felt like... but I don't love Brad, I like him. Holly and I have also become good friends; we only hang out in English though. At lunch I spend my time with a group of people that are nice but annoying at times. I'm not sure why I keep hanging out with them but I do.

I got up on Thursday, going through my morning routine, and then went off to school where Brad waiting for me.

"Hey Brad," I said, greeting him.

"Hey Ren, how are you this morning?" He asked

"I'm good," I replied.

"That's great... So uh, are you busy this Friday?"

"I don't think I have any plans."

"Do you want to go out this Friday... Maybe catch a movie?" he asked nervously with a hand behind his neck and the other in his pocket; he looks so adorable right now.

"Sure... I'd like that," I replied.

"Great," he said smiling, "oh here, give me your phone so I can put my number into it."

We exchanged numbers just when the bell rang and we headed off to class together. Rumours about our date travelled quickly, and by lunch our table was buzzing about our date. Halfway through lunch, it became a little overwhelming. I excused myself and decided to go outside. I like Brad, he's a nice guy, but I don't get why everyone else is so interested about it. I saw a tree and decided to go sit in the shade and read a book. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps approaching and a shadow over me. I looked up and saw Brad.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Sorry about my friends."

"It's fine..."

"So what was your school like back home?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well my family moves around a lot so I went to a lot of different schools and I pretty much just stuck around with my family. I didn't like making friends because once I got to know them I had to move. I was home schooled for a while too... Now all my siblings have graduated so it's just me."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six."

"Wow."

"I know..."

"Do you have any interests?"

"I like reading, playing the piano, and spending time with my family. What about you?"

"Well I'm on the soccer team, I also like spending time with my friends and family, reading, and I volunteer at the animal shelter. I have a mom and dad, no siblings unfortunately. And I've lived here all my life." I almost envied this normal life, but at the same time, if my life was normal I wouldn't have my family.

"It sounds nice," I replied.

"It's a bit lonely sometimes... My parents work a lot and you've met some of my friends..." Before I could reply the bell rang.

"We should go," Brad said as he held out a hand to help me up. I went to my class and silently worked. When the bell rang I gathered my things and went to English.

"So I hear you have a date with the most popular guy in school," Holly commented as I sat down next to her.

"Yes... It's just a movie date, I don't get why so many people are so interested about it," I said.

"It's high school, what do you expect," she said.

"I guess..."

School ended quickly and I went home. Jacob has been using the schedule I helped him make so we're back to normal. We've been spending a lot of time in the woods exploring the new area, and we headed home before it got dark. The next day was just like any other: I woke up, did my thing and went to school.

"Hey Ren, you excited for tonight?" Brad asked at lunch.

"Yeah, definitely," I replied.

"Do you want to eat somewhere else for lunch? Somewhere less crowded?"

"I'd like that."

"Great."

We ate lunch outside again, enjoying the solitude and getting to know each other more. And after that school went by fairly quickly. I got home and found my uncle Emmett eagerly waiting for me.

"Hey Nessie, you, me, rematch; go fish," he said as I walked into the house.

"Maybe later uncle Em," I said a bit nervously.

"What, why?" He asked, whining.

"I'm busy..."

"Busy doing what?"

"Renesmee here has a date," aunt Alice said. The whole household went silent, and then they all came rushing to me.

"When were you going to tell us about your date?" mom asked. I groaned.

"Oh come on, you guys probably already knew, I can't keep any secrets in this household."

"So you weren't going to tell us?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yes... I just don't want you guys making a big deal about this... Like how you are right now," I said, blushing beet red. They all seemed to relax a bit.

"Well don't think you're leaving until we meet this boy," dad said. I sighed.

"You're going to scare him away."

But I couldn't help smiling at the idea of Brad meeting four intimidating vampires. I love my family but sometimes they go a little overboard.

"Hey Jake do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked, feeling a bit thirsty.

"Sure," he replied. We ran outside and he transformed and we raced through the woods. Jacob is a lot faster than me since he's a werewolf and I'm only half vampire, but he likes running with me. He doesn't hunt either, but my family would go crazy if I went alone. I like it when he comes with me, it's a time when we can be together and be our true selves away from the human world and just let ourselves go. About a mile into our run, I catched scent of a deer and headed in its direction. I slowly creeped up on it then attacked. Once I was satisfied with it, I stood up and met Jakes big wolf eyes staring at me with a grin.

"What?" I asked. He walked over and nudged my head. I reached up and found a few leaves and sticks in my hair. I laughed. "Can you imagine if my date saw me now," I said, Jacob grinned again. I sighed. "Promise me you won't be as intimidating as the others when he arrives." He nodded and then licked my face. "Ew Jake!" He gave me a somewhat apologetic look while holding back another grin. "Come on we should get back." I hopped on his back and he ran us home. It was six when we arrived, so I decided to get ready; I did a few adjustments to my hair and makeup, I thought about changing but I felt weird changing when I've just seen him not long ago and it's just a movie. I went to Aunt Alice's room, where I found her, Aunt Rose and my mom.

"You look beautiful!" Aunt Alice said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So you're all ready for your date huh," Uncle Em said from the doorway.

"Yes," I said.

"And just in time too," Aunt Rose said, she pulled the curtain to the window, revealing Brad's car pulling up to our house. I ran downstairs to greet him, trying to beat the rest of the men in the household. I heard a knock on the door just as I got downstairs, but Grandpa beat me to it.

"Um hi I'm Brad, I'm here to pick up Ren," Brad said.

"Oh yes, come in," Grandpa said. "I'm Carlisle, Renesme's father."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Brad replied politely as I walked over to them and smiled at him. "Hey Ren."

"Hey Brad," I replied.

"So you're the one who's taking out our little sister," dad said, walking over.

"Uh yeah, that's the plan," Brad replied, looking a bit more nervous.

"No funny business, all right? She's my little sister," Uncle Emmett said, folding his arms, as the other men in my household stared him down.

"Uh-um- y-yes o-of course I-I'd I-I will u-um," Brad stuttered.

"I'll see you later," I said grabbing Brad's arm and walking out. He held my door open like a gentleman and we got in.

"Your family is scary," Brad muttered as we drove away. I laughed.

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"What do your parents do anyway? Are you guys in the mafia or something?" He asked, joking. I laughed.

"No, my brothers are just really protective. But my dad is a doctor and my mom, she does interior designing on the side, and we also own a company... My brother mostly runs it..."

"Wow... Your household seems pretty cool."

"Yeah..."

"So what's it like with four older brothers?"

"Oh actually I only have three, Jacob isn't my brother, he's my best friend, but to answer your question, it's pretty crazy sometimes."

"I bet... So how long have you known Jacob?"

"Since the day I was born... And we've been inseperable ever since," I said, trying not to lie. I hate lying but it's necessary for me and my family.

"You sure he's okay with you going out with me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"Just curious."

"Oh..." It was silent for a moment.

"How old is he?"

"Our age."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah I know, he's huge."

"Your other brother looked like a giant." I laughed.

"Yeah that's Emmett, he can be pretty scary when he wants to be, but deep down he's just a giant teddy bear."

"Well he makes quite the first impression." We arrived at the movies and went inside to check out our options.

"Let me guess, you want go to see Last Love?" Brad asked.

"Uh no. Do you want to see Zombie Brains?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you!" I laughed.

"You can thank my brothers for my taste in movies." He smiled at me and got in line to get the tickets. The movie was pretty good, the gory parts were a bit cheesy; people don't bleed like that. I guess at some point in the movie Brad thought I was scared so he grabbed my hand. After the movies we decided to go to the arcade. Brad and I appeared evenly matched at each game. I could tell at first Brad was going easy and after a while he was really putting all his effort in to it.

"You're different than the other girls at school," he said after we decided to stop and shared some fries.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Definitely. When I first met you I had a feeling about you. I really like you."

"I like you too."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Yes," I replied, trying to hold back a small grin. He grinned, and then looked at the time.

"I should get you home; I don't want your parents to worry about you." We got into his car and drove to my house. When we arrived, he opened my door like before and walked me to the door.

"I had a good time tonight," I said as we walked.

"Yeah me too," he replied.

"Well I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah I'll see you." I went inside and waved at him through the window as he got into his car and drove off.

"So how was it?" mom asked.

"It was good," I replied.

"Did he try anything with you?" dad asked.

"No, he was very polite," I replied.

"Good," he said.

"Now if you would all excuse me, I'm going to bed."

I hurried to my room and jumped on my bed grinning. Tonight was a great night.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post again on Wednesday. Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Falling in Love Ch 4

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Renesmee POV

On Monday I arrived at school and found a few girls with whom I usually ate lunch approach me.

"Hey Ren!" Brittany said.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Sooo, how was your date with Brad?"

"It was great, we just went to the movies but it was still good."

"Speaking of which, here he comes," another girl, Beth, said.

"Hey Ren, ladies," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"We'll see you guys at lunch," Brittany said and the girls left us.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" He asked.

"It was good... So I was wondering if you want to come over to my house today?" He was silent for a second. "And don't worry, my older siblings all went on a trip yesterday so it will just be my parents," I quickly added.

"Sure," he replied looking a little relieved.

"Great, after school we can meet up and you can just follow me in your car."

"Sounds like a plan." We heard the bell ring and went to class together hand in hand. My morning classes went by slowly, as did lunch. We sat with our usual group at lunch and I saw Holly glancing my way occasionally; I should sit with her one of these days. After lunch I went to my next class which was surprisingly fun as we did a debate. Living with a household of vampires, I've learned how to make a point. After class I went to English and saw Holly eagerly waiting for me.

"So how was your Friday night?" Holly asked as I sat next to her. I sighed.

"It was good, we just went to the movies, talked, and he dropped me off at my house."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No... He was probably too scared... My family made quite the impression on him... We just held hands nothing special."

"Oh well it seemed like a good first date. When are you two going out again?"

"He's coming over to my house today."

"Ooooh."

"Nothing is going to happen. We're just going to hang out, and my mom and best friend will be there." Holly gasped and looked fake hurt.

"You have a best friend?" I laughed.

"Um, yeah, I've known him since I was born."

"Him?"

"Yes..."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend... I'm dating Brad anyway."

"Is he hot?"

"Holly," I groaned not wanting to talk about Jake. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Maybe," I mumbled.

"Okay, last question how old is he?"

"Our age."

"Okay class," our teacher said, silencing Holly. "Today we are going to start with some poetry." Most of the class groaned, but my head perked up; I loved poetry. Holly didn't seem to like poetry either but she was a good partner to work with. After class we said our goodbyes and I went off in search for Brad. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I recognized the scent instantly as Brad.

"Guess who," he said in a deep voice. I laughed.

"Nice try Brad," I said turning to him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I'll just get in my car and you can follow me." We parted ways and we got into our vehicles. I drove on the highway and checked my mirror making sure Brad was still behind me; he was. Through the drive I made sure I kept to the speed limit, not wanting to lose Brad; but then again he already knows where I live. My parents hate it when I speed but I can't help it; I hate driving slow. We finally made it to my place after what seemed an eternity of slow driving. I parked my car and we went inside. I saw Jacob at the dining room table packing up some work and went over to greet him.

"Hey Nessie!" He said grinning.

"Jake!" I said and went over and hugged him. "I thought you were with the others."

"I know, but I decided to cut the trip short and spend some time with you... And I see you've brought your boyfriend."

"Well I didn't know you'd be here, silly. Maybe we could all hang out," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Jake said. I looked over at Brad, he seemed a bit off. I'd have to ask him about it later. I grabbed his hand and we went to the living room and played a board game. During the game I noticed some tension coming from Brad towards Jacob, but other than that we all seemed to get along well and had fun. After the game we decided to watch a movie. Brad grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him after putting the movie in. It felt nice to be with Brad, but deep down I couldn't shake the feeling that it felt weird. Usually, when Jake and I watched movies, we would sit together and make fun of horror movies. Jacob is always so warm where Brad is just normal. Just as the credits started to role, I smelled grandma cooking a meal in the kitchen and walked over to us.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Brad?" grandma asked.

"Sure, my parents aren't in anyway," he replied.

"Great, it should be ready in half an hour," she said and then left us. We were silent for a moment before I decided we should do something else.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" I asked Brad.

"Sure," I grabbed his hand and led him around the house. I showed him each of the rooms and then finally we got upstairs.

"There's the bathroom, Jake's room, and right beside his is my room," I said. Brad looked between our rooms and frowned, but switched his attention to my room and looked around.

"Not really what I was expecting..." He said, looking around.

"What were you expecting? Clothes, make-up, and boy band posters everywhere?"

"Kind of..." He said looking a bit embarrassed. I laughed.

"That would be Jacob's room, minus the make-up and posters," I said. "I don't know how he can keep it that way, Alice is a neat freak so our household as you've seen is kept very tidy." I looked up at Brad and saw him frowning again.

"Why does Jacob live with you?"

"Well he didn't always live with us but it felt like he did. We move around a lot and he visits a lot for long periods of time and we always have guest bedrooms so he just stays there. But this time he decided to move here with us and go to school here. Our parents are really close so his dad doesn't mind."

"Oh..." We were silent for a few moments when I heard grandma calling us for dinner. I grabbed his hand and we went downstairs and saw our food waiting for us. We sat down and seconds later, Jake came in.

"Looks good Esme," Jacob said as he hungrily dung in. "Tastes good too," he said with his mouth full. Grandma walked over and playfully smacked him with her towel.

"Mind your manners." I laughed.

"You had that one coming." Jake smiled at me and then shrugged. We ate in silence and then thanked grandma for the meal and helped her clean up. Just as we finished I heard a vehicle pull up. I smiled and went out to greet my family: they all went out on a hunting trip on Saturday morning. I walked to my parents and gave them a hug.

"Hey Renesmee," Uncle Emmett said, rubbing my head. I glared at him as mom shooed him away, and we all walked to the house and sat in the living room.

"It's good to see you Brad," my father commented as I sat next to Brad.

"Uh yeah, Ren invited me over today..." Brad replied.

"How lovely," dad said, and mom elbowed him.

"So Brad, tell us about yourself," grandpa said.

We all talked for a while, my family interrogating him and after that, we talked about other things. I felt Brad relax next to me; I wonder if this is how mom felt when she first came over to dad's house. After a while it started to get late so Brad decided he should head home. He said his goodbyes and I walked him to his car.

"I had a good time hanging with you and your family."

"Yeah?"

"Despite their scariness, they're all pretty cool. I'll see you tomorrow." We stared at each other for a few seconds. He seemed to be debating something, and then he quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek. We smiled at each other and he got into his car and drove off. I walked back to the house and saw my parents kissing. Even though they're my parents and I love them dearly, I always feel weird seeing them making out, so I head up to my room. My parents don't look like teenagers when I look up to them; but deep down they're still a couple of teenagers. Sometimes they're all serious and protective like any other parent, and other times they're pretty cool. My parents love each other so much, and I could see it every day. I wish I could have a relationship like that. Was Brad the one for me? I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see dad.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"...Renesmee... You're young, you don't have to worry about finding your soul mate, you have your whole life ahead of you. I don't know if you can find a mate like the rest of us can, but I know there is someone out there who loves you very much. Now you seeing Brad makes me a little nervous, but I trust you and I know where he lives."

"Dad," I groaned.

"Okay that's not the point, but if things work out with Brad, great. If they don't, you have a family who loves you very much." I nodded, processing his words for a moment.

"Okay," I leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime." I yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, well goodnight." He leaned down and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked out, but I could hear him mumble: "I guess this is how Charlie felt when I was dating Bella." I laughed.

* * *

I hope you liked it, leave a review! I'll post again on Sunday :)


	5. Chapter 5

Falling in Love Ch 5

Hey guys... Um sorry about not updating for a bit... life been a bit busy... it's not a very excuse since I already have everything written and edited... Any I hope you guys like this chapter.

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

On Thursday morning, I sat in my car and tried to start the engine when I heard a horrible noise. I groaned and got out of my car, slamming the door.

"Don't worry, it's probably a simple fix I'll have a look at it," Aunt Rose said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on Nessie I'll give you a ride to school," Jake said. He pulled up his motorbike and I hoped on. I looked over and caught Jacob staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He grinned at me.

"No..." He said, shaking his head. "I just... Never mind." I stared at him for a few seconds and then just shrugged at his odd behaviour.

"Safety first!" dad yelled from the balcony. I put on my helmet and waved at him and we drove off. I loved riding with Jake. The wind in my hair, the feel of the bike and the road. I've always wanted to learn how to ride a bike, but Jake is hesitant to teach me even though I'm almost indestructible. When we got to school, I could feel people staring at us. I handed Jake the helmet back and got off the bike.

"Me or someone else will pick you up after school okay," Jake said.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'll see you after school Nessie," he said, kissing me on the head.

"Bye Jake," I waved as he drove off. I hadn't walked two steps when Brittany walked up.

"Who was that? Was he your other boyfriend?" She asked.

"Hi to you too, Brittany, and no, that's Jacob. He's my best friend," I said.

"Oh my god he is so hot! Is he single?"

"He's single... But I don't know if he's interested in anyone right now."

"Oh that's too bad..."

"Yeah... Anyway, have you seen Brad?"

"Actually he's coming over here right now." I turned around and saw him; I smiled and waved at him. He was frowning again but gave me a small smile as he came closer. "I'll see you later Ren."

"Yeah, see you Brittany," I said as Brad walked up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Where's your car?" Brad asked.

"I'm having car troubles so I'm having it looked at," I replied.

"I could have given you a ride."

"No it's fine, Jake was already there and he was coming into town anyway, so it's fine."

"Do you need a ride home then?"

"No, Jacob or someone else will come get me, probably my dad after work or something, depending how it goes at work, I don't know," I said rambling a bit.

"Okay..."

"But thanks for the offer."

"Yeah no problem," he said. The bell rang and we headed off to class in silence. Brad was unusually grumpy today. He snapped at a few people during class and when we got out I cornered him.

"Is something wrong Brad?" I asked grabbing his hands. He sighed.

"It's stupid."

"Brad just tell me, I promise you I won't think it's stupid."

"You will... Just forget it, we have to get to class."

He walked off. I stood there a bit stunned for a few seconds before hurrying off to class myself. I couldn't concentrate during class, all I could think about was Brad, and if I did something wrong, or maybe it's something with his parents. Once the bell rang for lunch, I decided to find Brad and get him to open up to me. When I walked in the cafeteria, I saw his whole soccer team at our table chanting. Our eyes met and he walked over.

"Hey Ren," he said, looking in a much better mood.

"Hey," I replied. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, well our game got rescheduled, so it's today after school. Do you want to come? I could give you a ride after."

"Sure that sounds great."

"Great, now…" he leaned down and grabbed his jersey out of his backpack. "Will you wear this?" I giggled as I grabbed it.

"Sure."

"Great, here put it on." I put it on and gave him a twirl and struck a pose showing it off, and he laughed at my silliness.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look great," he said, grinning. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand we joined the others. Brad was in a way better mood during lunch, as he and his team did another chant. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and caught Holly's eye. She sent me an apologetic look and smiled. Once the bell rang, Brad walked me to my class and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked in the classroom. I sat with Holly.

"How was lunch?" She asked.

"Loud," I replied. "Brad was really upset this morning and he wouldn't tell me why so I was going to talk to him at lunch, but it's like nothing ever happened."

"He's just excited for the game; maybe whatever was bothering him wasn't that big of a deal."

"Maybe... And do they always do that before a game?"

"Yeah, it gets them pumped up for the game."

"Oh... I usually avoid big noisy groups... I've never been in a popular group, being with all those girls it's like they're only friends with me because I'm dating Brad. If we were to break up, they wouldn't talk to me. You're my only real friend here."

"Thank you, you should sit with me at lunch sometimes," she pouted. "We're all really nice quiet."

"I'll think about it. I just... It's silly but, I don't want to leave Brad."

"Brad can join us." I frowned.

"I don't think he would..."

"Okay class," the teacher said to start today's lesson. Class went by slowly. I kept thinking about Brad, and I was excited to see him play. I decided to push away my negative thoughts and stop worrying and focus on the lesson again. My next class dragged too, but when it was over I sprang from my seat and happily walked out. Brad sent me a text saying he would see me after the game, and I replied by wishing him luck. I went to my locker to dropped off my stuff and sent my parents a quick text telling them where I was and not to worry about giving me a ride. I joined Brittany and the others on the bleachers. The game was pretty close; both teams seemed to be evenly matched. I cheered for Brad from the sidelines with the other girls. I must admit, Brad looked good in a uniform. He was a good player, no wonder he was captain. He was a good team player, good sportsmanship, and a good leader. All qualities my family lacks when we play sports together. Closer to the end we were tied with the other school. And at the last second Brad passed the ball to his teammate and he scored. The buzzer sounded, ending the game. We all stood up and cheered. Brad and his teammates lifted the guy with the winning goal and cheered. When they set him down Brad ran over to me.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thanks," he said and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Brad," I groaned, "you're all sweaty."

"Sorry," he said putting me down. "I'll go get changed and I'll meet you back here."

"Sounds good," he kissed my cheek and hurried off.

"Awe, you two are so cute together," Brittany said from behind me.

"Thanks," I said, a bit unsure of myself.

She turned back to Amy, another girl that usually sat with us at lunch, and continued talking about the latest gossip. I ignored them as I waited for Brad. I finally spotted him and said my goodbyes to the girls and went over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied and followed him to his car. During the ride, Brad happily went over the game with me, analyzing it and commenting on things him and his team should work on. When we approached my house, I saw my car sitting in the driveway, Aunt Rose and Jacob standing beside it, absorbed in a heated discussion. Those two will never get along. I hopped out of Brad's car and excitedly ran over to mine.

"Hey Nessie," Jake said, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey Jake," I replied.

"Does he own a shirt?" I heard Brad mumble from behind me. I heard Aunt Rose snicker and I shot her a small glare.

"So how's my car?"

"Your car is fine, it was just a minor problem," Aunt Rose said.

"Thanks guys!" I said hugging them both. I felt them both stiffen, probably because they didn't like being so close together, but I ignored them. "Hey Brad, do you want to go on a ride with me?"

"No, I should get going; my mom should be home soon. But it was nice seeing you guys. And I'll see you at school, Ren," Brad replied, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to his car.

"I'll see you later, Brad," I said as he got into his car and drove off. "Do you want to go on a ride with me, Jake?"

"Sure, just let me get changed," he replied and went inside.

"Why do you hate Jake so much?" I asked my aunt after a moment. She scoffed.

"Don't even get me started," she said before making her way inside the house herself.

Aunt Rose and Jake tried to get along, but you could tell they hated each other. Jake came back out moments later, and we got in to my car and drove off.

"Easy there Nessie, we're not even on the highway yet," Jake said.

"Sorry," I mumbled; I'd missed my car.

* * *

leave a review! I'll post again on Sunday, it will be the last update.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling in Love Ch 6

Hey guys... So again I'm late with updating... I'm really sorry. Anyway you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so you will be happy to know that I'm posting another chapter after this one :) but it will be the last :(

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"What are you all dressed up for?" dad asked as he walked into my room. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you don't know."

"Well you look nice... Almost too nice." He mumbled the last part to himself. "Are you sure you won't get cold?"

"Dad," I groaned.

"Leave her alone, Edward," mom said. "She's following your dress code so leave her be."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"You're welcome, and you look lovely," she replied.

"So when is he coming?" dad asked, annoyed. Mom cleared her throat and he sighed; weird.

"Soon..." I said, just as I heard a car driving up our drive way.

"Make sure to call us if you need anything," mom said.

"I will," I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to greet Brad.

"I'll see you later, Nessie," Jake said, eyeing me strangely again as if I were made of China.

"See you Jake," I said, hugging him before stepping outside to join Brad in his car.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he mumbled.

The ride was mostly silent, but I decided not to say anything in case he was in one of his moods. We've been dating for over a month now and I've learned when he's like this to just let him mope. We got out of his car and I went over and grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. We decided to go on a walk to simply wander the streets; but Brad has been on edge ever since we left my house.

"Brad, do you see that dog over there in the little sweater? He looks so cute," I said laughing trying to lighten the mood. I loved pointing out dogs in costumes to Jake, he always complained about how it's unnatural and not right.

"Yeah, cool," he said, not even looking at it.

"Okay, what's wrong Brad?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine..."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"What's your problem?" I asked, now agitated.

"My problem? Are you that blind?"

"Excuse me?!"

"That Jacob guy, he's completely in love with you! And you spend all your time him."

"He's my best friend!"

"Ren, we haven't even kissed yet, every time I try you turn your head. I know you're in love with that Jacob guy, and so is he. I feel like I'm wasting my time with you."

"What?!"

"Ren, it's either me, or him."

"Brad."

"Look, I can't deal with this anymore. Just make your choice."

"Brad, don't do this," I begged him. He didn't answer me. He just stared at me expectantly. I took a shaky breath, "Jacob, it's always been and always will be Jacob. No matter what, he's always going to be in my life. I'm sorry Brad."

"Whatever. Just save it for someone who cares." With that, he walked away. I sat down on the sidewalk, shocked. How could he say something like that? Doesn't he trust me? Did this relationship mean anything to him? I don't know how long I sat there until I felt familiar warm arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, unable to speak, afraid that at any second I could start crying. "Do want me to take you home?" I shook my head. "How about we go to the beach?" I nodded. He picked me up and put me in his truck and we drove to the beach. I got out and grabbed his arms and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked towards a log along the shoreline and sat down. We didn't say anything, Jacob understood that I needed a few moments to collect my thoughts and calm down.

"Jacob, you've been my best friend since day one, you've always been there for me... The good days and the bad... Why? Why would a fully grown werewolf spend seventeen years with me?"

"Who wouldn't want to spend time with you? You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Brad doesn't seem to think so."

"Hey, Brad is an asshole; do not let that jerk get to you."

"...but Aunt Rose hates you, you went through the whole Volturi thing, and you've been there all my life... Why?" he sighed.

"There's something I haven't told you... Mostly because of your parents. And I wanted to wait. Renesmee, you are the most important person in the world to me; you're... You're my imprint."

"Imprint? ...What's that?"

"Imprinting on someone is like a vampire finding its mate. A person's imprint is their everything; their whole world. They do anything for them, be anything. A friend... A lover..." We were silent for a moment. Jacob stared at me, waiting to see a reaction before speaking again. "That's what you are to me." I stayed silent for a moment.

"What are you saying, Jake?"

"I'm in love with you, Renesmee." I felt tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away and hugged him. "I don't expect you to feel the same way... Especially after today... But I'll be here for you; I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Jake," I mumbled in his shirt. We stayed at the beach for another while before heading home. I guess Aunt Alice knew me and Brad would break up with me today, because everyone was waiting for me. No wonder everyone seemed a bit off before I left, I should have known something was up. When I walked in the door, mom walked over and hugged me.

"Do I need to go visit Brad and have a chat with him?" dad asked, a bit agitated, as mom gripped his elbow.

"No dad I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, but we're here for you okay?" He said walking to kiss me on the head.

"Okay, but I'm fine, really," I said.

"You should have seen your mom after your dad broke up with her when she was a human," Uncle Emmett mumbled before being smacked on the head by Aunt Rose and receiving multiple glares.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" mom asked.

"Sure," I replied. We walked into the living and I saw blankets, pillows, a wide selection of chick flicks and junk food. "Guys, really, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, let's just have a lazy day, just us girls," Aunt Alice begged.

"Fine," I said sitting on the couch.

"Is there any chance I could join?" Jake asked, eyeing the food. I grinned and threw him a bag of some random candy. "On second thought, I'm a bit busy." and he left. Even though I didn't need the lazy day, it was nice. We watched a bunch of movies about some badass chicks, and none of them had men in their lives. I guess they picked out movies that wouldn't make me feel bad. I fell asleep some time later that night, and woke up to dad carrying me to bed.

"Aren't I too old to be carried to bed?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"You're never too old," he said, kissing my head. "And I don't want you sleeping on the couch when your bed is much better for you."

"I love you dad," I mumbled.

"I love you too Renesmee," and I drifted back to sleep as I felt him put me to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling in Love Ch 7

Well here we are, the final chapter. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this and I hope you all liked it :)

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I found dad had left my favourite stuffed wolf with me from when I was little. I found it in the store and said it was like a mini Jacob, mom had joked that it would protect me whenever Jake wasn't around and it stuck. Jacob never liked the stuffed animal but I loved it. I got out of bed and went downstairs and found a huge breakfast with pancakes, bacon, and some strawberries, waiting for me.

"Thank you Grandma," I said, digging in.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart," she replied.

After I ate, I got dressed and said my goodbyes to everyone, which involved a lot of hugs, and went to school. There, I saw Brad, and he looked a lot worse than me. I felt bad for him. I was about to make my way over to him but I saw everyone sending glares at me from our lunch table, so I thought it would be best if I stayed away. I decided to grab a book and read until the bell rang. It was easy for me to get lost in my book; I almost missed the bell ring. I gathered my things and went to class. When I walked in, I saw that Brad had switched seats so I guess we were not sitting together anymore. I tried paying attention in class, but all I could think about was Brad and Jake. I refused to look at Brad for the rest of class, but I felt his eyes on me so I tried my best to concentrate on my notes. At lunch, everyone at my usual table glared at me as I walked over to Holly's table.

"Hey Holly," I said as I approached her. She smiled at me.

"Hey Ren, do you want to join us?" I nodded.

"That would be great," I said as I sat next to Holly, and the people at the table made some room.

"Guys this is Ren, these are friends."

"Hello," I said. Everyone smiled and introduced themselves and they slowly went back to their own conversations.

"Hey," Holly said, putting an arm on my shoulder. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He made me choose between my best friend and him... I chose Jacob and he dumped me, leaving me alone on the sidewalk."

"What an asshole, you don't need him Ren, or those fake friends."

"I know. It just... sucks."

"Well I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"I don't get why everyone is feeling sorry for him when he dumped you."

"I don't think they ever liked me to begin with."

"Well it's their loss."

Throughout the week, everyone from Brad's table glared at me, and Brittany and few other girls have been calling me names and writing on my locker, calling me things like a slut, bitch, whore, stuff like that. Holly was always there for me and stepped up for me, but I never let their words get to me. I simply ignored all the whispers, stares and rumours about me. I'm kind of used to it, but teenage humans can surely be awful when they want to be. On Friday after school, I went to my car to go home. I didn't want to tell my parents about how horrible this week was or else they would freak out and pull me out or make Jacob go with me. It had been pretty hard to hide it from them, but I have a feeling they might already know. When I got to my car I saw Brad waiting for me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Look I didn't know what everyone was doing to you... I'm sorry; I talked to them at lunch and told them to leave you alone... You don't deserve this, no one does."

"Thanks Brad."

"And I'm sorry for how things ended between us..." I shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to say. "I was a complete asshole, I completely understand if you're upset."

"Well you did leave me on the sidewalk with no transportation..."

"I'm so sorry Ren..."

"It's okay... Not long after you left Jake found me and took me home."

"So was I right? About you two?"

"I don't know." Ever since Jacob confessed his feelings to me, I've been a bit confused.

"Well good luck with Jacob, even though you deny it. I know you two are completely in love with each other. No hard feelings?" I shook my head and we hugged. "I'll see you around, Ren."

"Bye Brad."

I got in my car. As I drove home, I thought about Brad's word and Jacob. I knew Jacob loved me... But did I? It suddenly all made sense, the way he looked at me, every touch, laugh, smile... All of it makes me feel special, and loved. I suddenly felt myself blushing at the thought of Jacob and it clicked. I was in love with Jacob; Brad was right. I called Jacob's cell phone but he didn't pick up. I growled, throwing my phone down; he probably left it somewhere again. I sped home and ran inside. "Where's Jake?" I asked a bit frantically as I burst into the living room.

"He went down to the beach about an hour ago," dad replied.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later, love you!" I said rushing back out the house before hopping in my car and driving off. I wove through traffic, getting a few horns honked at me; my family would disapprove, but I didn't care. I saw the turn off to the beach and my heart started to beat faster. I parked my car and ran out towards the beach. I saw him sitting on a log watching the waves, just like always. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey," said Jake.

"Hey," I said a little out of breath.

"Did you run here or something?" He said teasing a bit.

"No I was looking for you. It would nice if you answered you're phone once in a while."

"Oh I'm sorry... So what's so important that you had to come down here?"

"I love you Jake." He gave me his famous grin.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Well I'd say since I was born." he scoffed.

"I loved you, but I didn't feel how I feel now about you back then." I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Jacob was slow and gentle with me, everything about him was amazing. His lips, his hair, his skin, his eyes, his nose, his arms, his beautiful abs, everything. "I love you Renesmee," he whispered. I kissed him again, pulling him back to me. I don't know how long we stayed on the log, kissing and holding each other, whispering sweet nothings. We probably looked nauseating to the people around us but I didn't care, I was in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

I don't know when I'll be posting another story but I'm currently working on a new fanfiction on the Hunger Games with a friend of mine. So be on the look out for Unexpected Love. If you want to see the banner check me out on Twitter at Ninasa1122

I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to leave a review :)

Ninasa1122


End file.
